


One Out of Five

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Boku Goha, Bokugoha, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, bokura no gohan wa ashita de matteru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: A collection of one-shots, whose stories revolve around Nakajima Yuto and Araki Yuko.Chapters may or may not involve the making of their 2017 movie, Bokura no Gohan wa Ashita de Matteru.This work is inspired by the five times-one time livejournal prompt I did before back in '09.





	1. Breaking Walls

**Author's Note:**

> None of the events told in this story are true; if ever, they are purely coincidental.  
> Some themes are loosely based around canon happenings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Five (5) times Yuto tried breaking down shy Yuko's walls, and that one (1) time he finally did.

**1.**

The first time we met, she was quiet and distant - she was shy.  
She remained mum throughout, speaking only when spoken to.  
I'll give it to her, I thought, considering we only just met. There  
would be enough time for the both of us to warm up to one  
another - especially her.  
  
So I introduced myself, offering my hand as I smiled. She looked  
at me in the eye but quickly averted her gaze, taking my hand to  
shake it as she greeted me just as I had.  
  
To say it was awkward would be an understatement. But it's fine.  
  
  
  
  
  
**2.**

_I'll try again_. Even though we were supposed to remain quiet while  
eating Ehomaki, I dared talk to her.  
  
She seemed interested to engage in the conversation, but she stayed  
quiet. She replied occasionally, whenever she was sure nobody was  
looking. I could tell she was worried about us possibly being caught by  
the director and getting scolded. So we kept our conversation as   
quiet as possible, even though I was doing most of the talking.  
  
For a moment, I thought she was opening up finally, but the  
moment we looked at each other again, her eyes widened a bit, and  
she looked away, falling silent once more, busying herself with eating.   
  
I wanted to laugh (but of course, I couldn't).   
  
No worries. There's always next time.   
  
  
  
  
  
**3.**  

It's already been a week since the first day and our conversation  
while eating Ehomaki, and so far.. no luck. After that, we've only  
had awkward small talks. I noticed she would always withdraw  
herself from the situation every time I thought she was beginning  
to open up.  
  
We've no real connection as of yet, and I think it's starting to show.  
She's shy and fidgety; awkward. There seemed to be no spark, nor  
was there chemistry between us.  
  
Considering the fact that we're working together on a romantic film..  
  
..well,  _this_ _is bad._  
  
  
  
  
  
**4.**

By chance, I was imitating one of the staff, and even Director Ichii  
himself, when she entered the room. I stopped for a moment and  
looked at her, embarrassed - _hell_ , I was even making the most  
idiotic pose.  
  
The events that followed, however, put me in a daze. For the first  
time, at least in my presence, she broke into the most genuine  
smile I've seen, and laughed. Her guard visibly lowered as she let  
herself laugh with her mouth wide open, noise barely being made.  
  
"Nakajima-kun is unexpectedly funny~"   
  
I never thought I'd hear a sound more beautiful until she said my name.  
  
  
  
  
  
**5.**

" _So, Nakajima-san, how did you bridge the distance between you two?_ "  
  
" _I made imitations of the staff and crew.. and our favorite comedians,_  
_Nagareboshi.._ "  
  
I have heard from somewhere that a woman likes a man with a good  
sense of humor. I'm not saying that I do - I think I'm not funny most of  
the time. She's probably just easily amused.   
  
However, every time she laughs at my antics (and hard, at that), I can't  
help but feel good, that I really don't mind making a big fool of myself  
whenever she's around.  
  
" _Do you think you can show us a sample of your imitations?_ "  
  
" _E-eh? Which one-- can I refuse--_ "  
  
Her palm pressed gently against my forearm, and she said, " _go on, do_  
_the closing door gag, do it~_ "   
  
Since she asked so nicely, I did it, and there it was - that very laugh  
that sounded like music to my ears. "Look at that," I murmured,  
sarcasm evident on my face despite the smile I had on. " _Really now,_  
_what do you even do for me in return?_ "  
  
" _I laugh._ " Well, that's true.  
  
And quite frankly, it's more than enough compensation.

 

 


	2. Director's Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Five (5) times Director Ichii called Yuto out, and that one (1) time he didn't.

**1.**

I've seen prettier celebrities, but she shines so differently whenever  
she flashed that very smile that sold her to me; consequently,  
earning her the role of Koharu. She's literally like summer, in  
human form, bringing about light and laughter wherever she went.  
  
Glancing at him briefly as he stood beside me, I assumed that it's  
safe to say our Ryota knows this, too. "Nakajima-kun."  
  
He looked at me, as though he had been snapped out of a trance.  
"Yes?"  
  
" _Stop staring_."  
  
"E-eh!? I wasn't!" He said, vehemently denying that he was, even  
though we both knew he was. I chuckled.  
  
Maybe next time, I'll ask him if he sees her with sparkles in the  
background.  
  
  
  
  
  
**2.**

The moment the rice-bag scene was done being shot, I approached him,  
leaning forward to whisper, "you should cool down and re-apply make-up."  
  
The young man glanced at me, confused. "Eh?"  
  
"Hm, is it because she was practically back-hugging you? You're pink."   
  
He sputtered. "Ichii-san, I don't-"  
  
"Oho, red now."  
  
For someone who liked working on set, he fled the scene so quickly.  
  
  
  
  
**3.**  

It's becoming my favorite past time, teasing the young man. As she  
bid everyone goodbye, he seemed to follow her with his eyes - is  
this longing I see? Their high-five lasted a little longer than what  
was appropriate, too, that she stood beside him as she promised to  
come back early the next day. Their palms began clapping together  
the longer it lasted, and he eventually held it in place, in the air,  
briefly lacing their fingers together.   
  
He seemed to have squeezed her hand, too. She smiled at him and  
bid him goodbye, finally releasing her hold. She had to really go ahead;  
she's expected to be somewhere else, her schedule fully packed these  
days.  
  
As he stood there with his lips pursed, I came up to him from behind.  
"Go on," I whispered, gently pushing him. He jumped a bit - I must've  
startled him.  
  
"What do you mean - ?"  
  
"Ask her to stay."  
  
He stared at me with wide eyes, his brows knitting, and I could only laugh.  
He seemed rather scandalized that I voiced out what he was so scared to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
**4.**

As their faces neared, the tension in the room increased. Everybody  
seemingly waited with bated breath, anticipating the moment their lips  
met. Sparks flew when it happened - everyone had this foolish smile on  
their faces; it was so contagious, I probably had it on myself.  
  
We all knew they were attracted to each other, really. It was an open  
secret of some sort.  
  
The shot was perfect, just as their expressions and body language were,  
and - I glanced at the timestamp on the monitor, my smile disappearing  
slowly. Seven seconds..  
  
...eight...  
  
...nine...  
  
...ten...  
  
....isn't this taking a little too long?  
  
I opened my mouth to say something; I was the director after all, and  
we've captured the scene long enough, but before my voice could  
even leave my lips, I shut it.   
  
Perhaps, I'll give this one to him.  
  
One day, I'll call him out on it, though.  
  
You know.  
  
_Just for fun._  
  
  
  
  
  
**5.**  
  
It was her last filming day, and everyone was sad to see her go. Perhaps,  
however, no one was sadder than the infatuated prince beside me. He   
looked so ready to ask her to stay until everything wrapped up. Had I  
teased him, he probably would have done it without thinking.  
  
As she boarded her van, her smile never fading, hand waving still, I turned  
to him, handing him a piece of paper. He looked at me, confused, eyes  
then glancing at what was written on the paper. I wanted to laugh when  
they widened like saucers.  
  
"Get it," I urged him, pressing the sheet gently against his nose. "So you  
won't miss her too much."  
  
He seemed embarrassed, but took the paper anyway, murmuring a quiet  
_thanks_. Right after, he stood, hand fishing his phone from his pocket,  
thumbs moving about on the screen.   
  
He moves so fast.  
  
_I_ _t seems spring has come._


End file.
